


eight legs to the wall

by tumsa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Spiderman!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumsa/pseuds/tumsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely based on a prompt of <a href="http://luxurycruisinglarry.tumblr.com/">luxurycruisinglarry</a>, who wanted spiderman!louis to be a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight legs to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Na Na Na” by My Chemical Romance. As usually I don’t know the boys and this is pure fiction.

Two days before his fifth birthday Luke announces that he doesn’t want a clown for his birthday (and Harry kind of gets that, clowns are a bit creepy, and they can just cancel the one they had asked for, so it’s not really an issue), but he also announces that wants a Spiderman, and his  _“dad, dad, daddy, can I please, please have a Spiderman, I don’t need presents if papa can ask mister Spiderman to come”_ is very, very hard to resist.

Harry looks at Louis, who’s still eating his breakfast cereal, and tries to send his husband a mental note about how that is all his fault: Louis has an old photo from a comic book store where he looks up at a very realistic Spiderman statue and once when Luke asked if that was the real Spiderman, Louis had said _“of course it is, pumpkin, your papa and mister Spiderman are good friends”_ , and Luke’s eyes had shined like tiny stars because Spiderman was one of his heroes, he had a lunchbox and t-shirt with Spiderman, and  _“Spiderman was the coolest, dad!”_

 “Well, buddy, you have to ask your papa about that,” Harry says, because he’s not breaking his son’s heart and Louis is totally responsible about getting out of this one.

Louis smiles and leans down to ruffle Luke’s hair. “I promise you, Spiderman will visit you,” he says and Harry almost spits his tea. Louis just grins and munches on his cereal like he just didn’t make an impossible promise to a five year old.

 

~*~*~

Of course the store owner is a fan. Not only he’s a fan of the band (and usually Harry is happy to see male fans, because they are a bit rarer (their count has been growing after _One Direction’s_ fourth album which was so different from teenage pop they got popular with that Harry was happy to have any fans at all), but this one feels off as soon as he blushes and smiles like he’s seen the eight wonder when Louis says “Hi!”), but he’s a fan of Louis as well. And Harry can see why, he’s Louis’ biggest fan himself, but really, the guy (“BEN ;)” says his nametag) is flirting so shamelessly, his eyes wondering up and down Louis’ body, that Harry wants to punch him.

“This one should be the right fit,” Ben says, as he hands Louis the fourth costume in the row, and Harry could swear that he’s doing it (giving the wrong size costumes) on purpose, just to see Louis in them (because seriously, he works at a costume store, he should be able to tell customer’s size immediately, shouldn’t he?), but he bits his lip and keeps quiet, because it’s obvious that Louis is having fun, too oblivious to Ben’s flirting. That and Louis’ ass does look amazing in lycra and spandex.

“This is sick, Hazza,” Louis laughs from the fitting room, where he’s changing into (hopefully) right sized costume, “this looks so real, I feel like I’m in a movie.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Harry says and smiles, because sometimes he could swear Louis is just as much a kid as Luke is.

Louis steps out of the fitting room, and _shit_ , Harry thinks, _it does look real_. The costume is a precise replica of the most famous Spiderman’s suit – blue with red mid-section, gloves, boots and head, with a web pattern and a spider on its chest and back. Even the eyes are made of plastic and chrome, Harry can’t see through them, and the only major difference that Harry can see it mouth – the mask has a hole, most likely so its wearer can breathe easily and talk without much worry. It looks so real that for a moment Harry is at a loss for words.

“Fits like a glove,” Ben says, all smiling, and Harry wants to throw daggers at the guy. Seriously, if he’s a fan, he knows Louis is married. Who the hell flirts with someone married and in front of their spouse?

“It does, innit,” Louis grins, “thank god for all the football practices I’ve been having lately.”

Harry rolls his eyes at that. Practices or no practices, Louis always has had a perfect body, and that ass was made for spandex. Louis laughs out loud and Ben blushes and stutters and Harry realizes he has said that out lout. Oh well.

“I guess we’ll take this one,” Louis smiles and winks at Ben, and Harry may not kill the poor guy, because he suddenly looks very uncomfortable, and like he would like to vanish from the Earth.

 

~*~*~

Luke is thrilled. A little bit earlier Louis had faked a call from bakery and told Luke that he will have to go and pick up his birthday cake (already delivered early in the morning and hidden from Luke), and Luke had agreed, begged for his papa to _hurry up_ and _go faster_ , because he has guests and he must have a cake (and candles to make a wish, right, daddy?). And Harry was sure that Luke totally forgot his papa existed at all when Spiderman had arrived. He had screamed and jumped up and down and clapped hands and giggled, and Harry has never seen him that excited ever. Right now Luke is holding Spiderman’s hand and asking him all kinds of questions about saving people, and all of the kids from Luke’s kindergarten are standing around them, listening with their mouths open, as Louis tells them a story about how he had caught a really evil thief and handed him to the police, and there is flying and spider webs included and kids “oooh” and “aah” and ask silly questions like “how fast can you fly? is it as fast as an airplane?” and “do you eat broccoli to get stronger?” and “where do you live, mister Spiderman?” and Harry thinks that he should get Louis “the best dad award” for making Luke’s birthday so much more special.

After about half an hour Louis fakes a phone call (Liam is totally enjoying the conversation, playing a cop, who’s calling to ask Spiderman for rescue) and Luke’s eyes widen and he tells Spiderman to go and Louis wishes him happy birthday again, and Luke, the little gentleman he is, says _thank you_ and _be safe_ (and Harry bites his lip, trying not to laugh, because that is what Louis always tells Luke when dropping him at the kindergarten), and Spiderman runs.

Harry goes inside the house to help Louis with the cake, leaving kids with Niall and his guitar, and finds Louis still in his Spiderman suit, drinking water in the kitchen. And damn, his ass looks really, really amazing, Harry can’t resist slapping it.

“Oi!” Louis shouts and puts the glass down on the counter and turns around.

“Sorry, Spiderman, couldn’t help myself,” Harry says and leans in to kiss Louis. It’s weird with the mask around his lips, but not weird enough to stop. His arms automatically travel to the bottom of Louis’ back and he squeezes one of his palms, making Louis laugh against his lips.

“Is this a new kink?” he asks and pulls Harry closer. Harry doesn’t reply, just opens his mouth and lets Louis’ tongue wonder. All of his attention is on Louis so he doesn’t hear running steps and only hears “Daddy, daddy, is papa… Why are you kissing Spiderman, daddy?” when it’s too late.

“Oops,” Louis says and grins. Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://babyoflouis.tumblr.com/) and prompt something if you want. :)


End file.
